Verdant Meadows Airfield
' Verdant Meadows' is an abandoned airstrip in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, located in the northern desert of Bone County, San Andreas. It is most likely based on the Kingman Airport which, despite not being located in the state of Nevada, is considerably close to the border and not too distant from Las Vegas. Description The airstrip is located north of Area 69 and east of El Castillo del Diablo. The airstrip has a single, dirt runway lined with random airplane parts, a control tower and hangars. While flying an airplane in the game, it will show up as an airport landing strip on the HUD similarly to the airports in San Fierro, Las Venturas, and Los Santos. The airstrip is also a safehouse after being purchased, allowing the player to save their game. Upon purchase Verdant Meadows provides a landing site, a garage for vehicles, a hangar for planes (or vehicles), a save point and Flying School. After completing the mission Green Goo, Verdant Meadows becomes an asset property, generating income for Carl over time. Vehicles * Leviathan - After completing mission Up, Up and Away!, spawns on the helipad next to the Flight School room. * Jetpack - After completing mission Green Goo, spawns right next to the AC Tower entrance. *Hunter - Get all gold in Flying School, spawns next to the Leviathan. *Stuntplane - Get all silver or higher in Flying School. Will spawn next to the Rustler. *Rustler - After completing Learning to Fly, will spawn in a small hangar east to the AC tower *Hydra - After completing mission Vertical Bird, spawn in the hangar furthest away from the Abandoned AC Tower. *PCJ-600 - Spawns occasionally by the water tower after purchase of the property. *Assorted bikes and other vehicles spawn in a parking lot off the southeast corner of the property, next to the south access road. *A beater Sadler and a Sea Sparrow spawn north of the airstrip NOTE : When both the Leviathan and the Hunter are unlocked, only one of the two can spawn. Arrive from the west to spawn the Hunter and from the east to spawn the Leviathan. Storyline Missions Verdant Meadows is the setting for several missions given by Mike Toreno and The Truth, starting off with the mission Verdant Meadows where the player is instructed by Toreno to go to the airstrip and purchase it for $80,000. The player will then have to go through Pilot School in order to continue with Toreno's missions. The player must receive a bronze medal in each of the 10 lessons to continue. A specific aircraft will spawn in one of the hangars depending on whether the player received all bronze, silver or gold in every lesson. The first mission given by Toreno at the airstrip is N.O.E., where the player pilots a Rustler to drop off a package in Angel Pine. Next is the mission Stowaway. A cargo plane lands in the airstrip and the player is instructed to drive a motorcycle to enter the plane before it takes off and plant a satchel charge within the aircraft. The third mission is Black Project, given by The Truth. The player must sneak into the adjacent military base Area 69 and steal a top secret project. Then, in Green Goo, given by The Truth, the player uses his new jetpack to take a jar of green goo from a guarded, moving train. After this mission, the airstrip becomes an asset, generating up to $10,000. Mike Toreno's Missions *Verdant Meadows *Learning to Fly *N.O.E. *Stowaway Truth's Missions *Black Project *Green Goo Trivia *The name is ironic, as Verdant means a land covered with flourishing plants and grass, but the place is located in the dry, barren desert of Bone County. *Despite the hangar's huge size, it can only store four vehicles. Storing a fifth vehicle (of any kind) will result in one or more of them disappearing instantly. *The wings of one of the planes on the southwestern side of the property form a unique stunt jump. *A second garage for automobiles and bikes is located next to the water tower; this is the only safehouse to provide two working "garages". *In the house of Verdant Meadows, there is no wardrobe. *If both the Hunter and Leviathan have been unlocked, only one will spawn at a time. *The hangar is the only garage large enough to store a derailed train. If you do this however, the game will crash when you try to open the hangar, or even fly over it. *Verdant Meadows didn't exist in the Beta map of San Andreas, hinting it might of not been in the beta version of the game. *The "Abandoned AC Tower" safehouse is not located at the Hidden Interiors Universe, but below the building itself. *The plane wrecks on the side of the airstrip resemble an Andromada, but without the black nose in the front. * The airfield is a bit similar to the Sandy Shores Airfield from ''Grand Theft Auto V'', both located in a desert and owned by a protagonist (Trevor and CJ respectively). * The aircraft wrecks found near the airstrip seem to very closely resemble the look of the Andromada but without the recognizable black spot on the nose and having a different horizontal stabilizer design at the rear of the fuselage. Gallery File:Pilot_School.jpg|A flying lesson from the Pilot School Mission File:Map_location.jpg|Verdant Meadows on the In-Game Map File:Verdant_m.jpg|Verdant Meadows from the East Gallery7.jpg|Safehouse exterior File:Verdant_m_int.jpg|The interior of the Verdant Meadows safehouse File:Hangar.jpg|A Hydra in one of the hangars airstrip.jpg|A PC modified version of the airstrip gallery306.jpg Andromada-GTASA-Wreck.jpg|Aircraft wreck found near the airstrip. Notice the Andromada-like design. es:Aeropuerto de Verdant Meadows pl:Verdant Meadows Category:Places Category:Places in Bone County Category:Places in San Andreas Category:Airports Category:Properties